


Puppy Love

by loricameback



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: And youll like em, But there's two more, Fluff, It way too short, Its bucky and dogs for heaven’s sake, SO MUCH FLUFF, plus sized reader, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: What happens when the owners of two dogs meet in the park.  Part one of a three part series





	Puppy Love

I was struggling momentarily with Jake, my 8-year-old lab, as I tried to take a sip of my iced coffee while we walked down the path. Normally he wasn't hard to handle, but something had caught his attention.

Gritting between my teeth, I cursed, "Damnit Jake I swear I will ground you if I drop this coffee."

In my line of sight, I saw a pit bull coming at us, leash flying from his collar with THE most gorgeous guy running after him. "CHASE!! DAMN YOU!!"

The dog stopped in front of Jake, both of their tails wagging obsessively, as the man stopped in front of me, out of breath, stepping on his dogs leash, then picking it up and yanking him back. "BAD DOG!!"

He looked up at me, piercing blue eyes and soft apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry. He's not aggressive. Just a little excitable."

I couldn't look at him. My god, this man was stunning. My cheeks felt warm. When I did look up, his smile was still there. Jake was panting heavily trying his best to get to his newfound friend. "I can see that. It's ok." I bit my lip, then smiled. "So Chase, huh?" A giggle escaped my mouth. "Seems appropriate."

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Ya think?" He held out his hand. "Bucky." I shook it and told him my name. Did I mention how beautiful this man is?

I noticed the grip he had on the leash was with a metal hand. My eyes widened. Not in fear, but mostly curiosity. Bucky followed my line of sight and looked away, frowning. His voice lowered. "Well I'm sorry about Chase. Have a good day." He started to walk passed me and I got confused. Why the brushoff? Oh yeah, the man is fuckin gorgeous. I'm fuckin huge. Those things don't go together.

"So," I commented with my usual self-loathing hatred. "Don't wanna be seen with a fat woman. Got it pretty boy. You have a great day." My voice cracked on the last words as I walked away. "C'mon Jakey. YOU'RE always here for me, aren't you?"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey wait a minute." He turned me around the best he could without having me trip over my dog. I stumbled and grabbed his arm...the metal one. He looked down where my hand was, then we looked at each other in confusion. "I thought you were freaked out by my arm."

I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowed. "No. Curious. Not freaked out." My smile was slow but happy. "I thought you were leaving because of..." I tilt my head and looked down at my body wincing.

Bucky shook his head and grinned. "Hell no. You're beautiful!" He looked at the dogs, then back at me. "How bout we take these heathens for a walk and go out for coffee?"


End file.
